witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board
Notice boards are a very useful sources of information to a witcher looking for work. Geralt will find a number of these notice boards as he travels through the world. Typically, witcher Contracts are found in this manner in the game. Notice boards are also where some secondary quests can be started. They also provide some details about current events in the Witcher world. Each game in the Witcher Series has implemented notice boards in relatively the same way. Sometimes "one-time" notices appear. For example, in Chapter II, after all the contracts have been removed from the notice board outside the Hairy Bear, clicking on the board on Merchant Street reveals the following notice: Actively seeking capable, open-minded swordsman. Inquiries: Kalkstein, Master of Alchemy Mechanics * Left-click on the notice board and drag any available notices to your Inventory. * Right-click on a notice to read it and unlock a new quest. Tip: For boards with multiple notices, double-left-click on each notice to add it to your inventory without closing the notice board. This way you can read them as you acquire them. Note: After reading these notices they become worthless to Geralt, since the information is stored in his Journal. Plus they can not be sold, so you can drop all the notices immediately, to avoid cluttering your Inventory. Notice Board Locations * Outside the Inn in the Outskirts. * Outside the Dungeon in the Temple Quarter. * Outside The Hairy Bear in the Temple Quarter. * Near the Peddler on Merchant Street in the Temple Quarter. * Outside The New Narakort in the Trade Quarter. * Outside the Country Inn in Murky Waters. * Outside the field hospital in Old Vizima. There are several notice boards in . These are where announcements of contracts can be found. * outside the Flotsam inn * outside The Cauldron in Vergen * outside the canteen tent in the Kaedweni camp * at the southwest side of Loc Muinne's central square Similar to their implementation in other Witcher games, notice boards in typically include contracts, quest information or general information about an area. Many of the non-quest-related notices on these boards will be re-posted if taken down and sometimes new notices will be added as different events occur in the region. Notices that lead to a quest may appear on multiple boards; once the quest has been started they are removed from all boards. These are where the notice boards in the third game can be found and the messages that can be found here: White Orchard *White Orchard Velen *Alness *Border Post *Brunwich *Crow's Perch *Cunny of the Goose *Downwarren *Farcorners *Gildorf *Harborside *Hierarch Square *Inn at the Crossroads *Lindenvale *Midcopse *Mulbrydale *Nilfgaardian Army Group 'Center' Camp *Oreton *Oxenfurt *Seven Cats Inn *Yantra Skellige *Arinbjorn *Blandare *Fyresdal *Holmstein *Kaer Trolde Harbor *Larvik *Rannvaig *Svorlag Toussaint These are only available with the . * Ardaiso Quarry * Castel Ravello Vineyard * Flovive * Francollarts * Land of a Thousand Fables * Plegmund's Bridge * The Cockatrice Inn * The Gran'place ]] Notice boards are a great source of information about what's happening in the area. Clicking on them will cause markers to appear on your regional map, showing you where to find places of interest. Lyria * Hawkesburn - In the east part of the village * Wetterton - the the centre of the town * Melitele's Temple - just south; down the path of the temple * Greenbow - centre of the village * Turnifen - east side of the village * Dravograd - on the southeast side in a small village * Cridam - in the northeast area of the village * Abbot's Farm - centre of the village Aedirn * Wayfarer's Beech - just east of the tree * Brummfell - north part of the village * Gatberg - southeast of the city, outside the walls * Rosberg - in the abandoned camp just south * Rosberg - in the fishing village southwest Mahakam * Stoolcap - north part of the village * Black Brook Vale - south of the vale near a village cs:Vývěska de:Anschlagtafeln es:Tablón de anuncios fr:Panneau d'affichage hu:Hirdető táblák pl:Tablica ogłoszeń it:Bacheca ru:Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher items Category:The Witcher 2 items Category:The Witcher 3 items Category:Thronebreaker Gameplay